


The Book Thief

by VodkaaLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Books, Bottom Louis, Cute, Enemies to Friends, Fluffy, Harry steals Louis' books, Library, M/M, One Shot, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, T!H, Top Harry, Top!Harry, b!l, bottom!Louis, kind of, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, my first time with smut, uni fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaaLou/pseuds/VodkaaLou
Summary: Who knew that Louis was going to get so close to the boy who stole his beloved book? But what is more surprising is the fact that Louis has strawberry smelling lube in his drawer to be honest. This fic is cute so just read it. thanks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore obvious spelling/grammar I have only proof read some parts and trust it will have some spelling errors. Just roll with it till I change it cause I only just remembered and Im lazy 
> 
> who knows if ill ever proof read it tbh

Louis skipped down the high street, absolutely buzzing to reach his destination. His brown worn out satchel bounced onto his thigh with every step, sometimes whipping round his back when he had to dodge oncoming passers-by. It wasn’t his best idea to try to navigate London at rush hour, when hundreds of men and women dressed in smart attire descended onto the streets in an early morning rush, cups of coffee in one hand and a panicked or annoyed expression on their faces. The boy was just excited, he had been anticipating this day for months, and he could see his destination clearly, as he turned a street corner. 

Louis picked up his pace, never one for exercise and so it wasn’t surprising when the light sweat crept across his hairline, but the boy pushed forward. The building was large, with exquisite architecture, and Louis soon found himself hopping up the marble stairs and pushing his whole body weight on the heavy doors in order to open them. 

The familiar smell of hundreds of books and coffee hit the boy as he stepped into the town library, and his first stop was the new machines which the institution had installed for people to take out and return books on their own. It made the process of using the library quicker as there was less of a queue, but Louis did miss the social interaction with the librarians at the check out sometimes. 

Louis’ fingers danced across the large screen in front of him as he began to return the three books which he had taken out after his last visit a few days previous. They were all great books which Louis had sped through, he found them gripping and very interesting. The genre of all three was mysteries and action, however his favourite genre of all time was classics. Unfortunately, Louis seemed to be the only person in town nowadays to appreciate these art works and so the library rarely stocked the less well known but still rather riveting classics. After scanning the books back and placing them onto the return shelf, he turned and sped walk straight for the counter where a librarian stood. 

“Good morning Louis!” Marie, the librarian greeted, smiling kindly towards the young boy whom seemed to spend a lot of time in this building. She works Saturday afternoons as well as Monday mornings and it is not unusual for her to see him sat in a corner or at one of the coffee tables, his nose in a book, or a laptop perched in front of him. It was only a matter of time before she became good friends with him.

“The Picture of Dorian Gray.” Louis spluttered, no greeting or small talk even attempted and the boy placed his sweaty palms on the glass counter separating the two. When Marie gave Louis a quizzical look, his shaky hands rummaged around in his satchel, eventually pulling out a crumpled piece of paper which he proceeded to shove towards the woman. “I have been waiting for this book to arrive for months Marie, and today should be the day it is stocked.” 

Marie pulled her round glasses down onto her nose, as she studied the little pieced of paper which Louis had printed off and carried around everywhere with him since the day he found out the library would stock it. He had paid for and requested the book such a long time ago, and he was shaking with anticipation to get his fingers on it. Louis knew that as soon as he got home, he would put off his University work in order to power through this novel.

“I will go and find it for you Louis.” Marie smiled, turning around and heading to the back room where the new stock would be. Seeing as Louis had ordered it, the book should be at the desk waiting with his name on it, but sometimes the system gets messed up a little and the book was probably still in the back room waiting to be stocked. Louis was left to impatiently tap his foot, checking his small watch on his wrist every few seconds to check just how long it was taking her. 

 

Marie shuffled out of the room, a confused look on her face and no book in hand. Louis’ heart started pounding and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He had already waited for such a long time, and he would be distraught if they still didn’t have it. He could easily go into a book store right this second and purchase the book himself, but he was completely broke. He relied in this library.

Without saying a word Marie started tapping on her computer in front of her, a frown present on her face. 

“Where is the book?” Louis asked, his voice rang out in the otherwise mostly silent library. 

“I am so sorry Louis, it seems we messed up the order and one of my colleagues leant the book to someone else. I will give you an immediate refund of the 15 pence you paid to order it in.” Marie rushed, already proceeding to give the boy a refund. 

“Someone else has the book?” Louis spluttered. 

“Look, if you fill out this form, when the person returns the book then we will immediately call you in to retrieve it.” Marie tried to reason, but Louis barley heard her. 

“I got here as soon as the Library opened this cant be possible, I- wait who has it now? Marie I need to know who has it now?” Louis rambled, pulling his hair slightly out of frustration. This could not be happening to him. 

“Louis, I can’t reveal that I am sorry.” Marie stated, but her eyes flicked up momentarily, glancing at something at the entrance of the library. Out of instinct, Louis’ eyes travelled there too and landed on a tall boy who was leaving the building, a tattered looking book in his hands. Whether Marie did that on purpose, or by accident Louis didn’t care, without saying a goodbye the boy was off, his satchel banging on his right leg as he raced towards the exit of the library. 

“Wait!” He exclaimed to the boy but before Louis could do anything, he had lost the long legged guy in the crowded streets of London. “For God sake!” He exclaimed, spinning on his heels in frustration. People passing by stared but no one stopped. This day couldn’t get any worse for the boy. 

Or so he thought. 

“Hey Lou!” Niall greeted as Louis walked into the Uni flat he shared with around ten others. They all shared a long corridor which consisted of all of their private rooms, and also a kitchen area. They had a tiny en suite in their rooms, but Louis still saw a lot of them every day. 

“Hi Niall.” Louis grumbled, slamming the door to their little flat shut and walking into the kitchen. The blonde haired boy was sat at the kitchen island, his legs dangling down as he munched on some dry coco pops. “Are they mine?” Louis asked with suspicion. 

“Oh are they? Sorry mate, I’ll pay you back!” He heard the Irish lad promise, to which Louis rolled his eyes. It was only a box of coco pops, he didn’t mind that much. “Have you checked your Uni account? The timetables for today has apparently changed for everyone. Lucky for me I don’t have any lessons today.” He smiled, taking another handful of the cereal and shoving it into his mouth. Louis usually checks his timetable every day in case of something like this, but today with everything that had happened he had totally forgotten. 

Quickly the boy pulled out his phone, typing his long ass password in and loading his personal account on the school’s website. And of course, seeing as Louis’ day had been going perfectly already, he had a change in his timetable. And was meant to be in class at that very moment. 

“For God Sake!” Louis screamed, shoving his phone back into his pocket, and grabbing his satchel bag from where he had dumped it by his feet. Reaching over, he grabbed a handful of coco pops and proceeded to shove them all in his mouth. “I’m late for bloody class!” He mumbled through his food as he began to get ready to leave. 

“If you’re already late then there is no point going.” Niall stated, pointlessly seeing as he knew what Louis was like and he knew what the boy’s answer would be. 

“I will not be passing the year with straight A’s by skipping lectures Niall. No matter how fricking late I am.” Taking one last handful of his cereal, Louis opened the front door and left the building, racing down to the bus stop where the shuttle bus would take him to the main University buildings. He impatiently and nervously waited for the shuttle bus which luckily came only a few minutes later, and Louis took the first seat he saw. He had never been late for a lecture before, and he had never skipped a lecture either. To say he was nervous was an understatement. The idea of walking into a room with a couple hundred people and have them all look at him due to the fact he was late made his heart beat go into overdrive. 

The walk to the lecture hall was fast, with Louis racing through the campus to arrive at the correct building and lecture hall, and soon he found himself in front of the large doors. Pulling them open, Louis made a quiet entrance which only grasped the attention of a few students and the boy slipped into a seat at the back. He shot the lecturer an apologetic smile, whom had made eye contact with the boy with a disapproving look, all without stopping his sentence. Louis pulled out his pencil case and note pad before beginning to take notes on the topic which was being covered that day, character development. Louis was an English Literature major with an added subject of creative writing. 

He didn’t like sitting at the back, he could hardly hear what the lecturer was saying, not that he was paying much attention anyway. His mind kept flicking back to that morning, and how if he was a couple of minutes earlier he may have gotten his hands on the book. They were supposed to purchase around 20 books at the start of the semester to read, Dorian Gray being one of them but Louis was completely broke. So far he was making do with reading them from the library, but this book was not just something he had to read for Uni. He has wanted to read the novel for years, and finally when he was about to get his hands on it something like that happens. 

Another reason why Louis hated sitting at the back was because of the other people sitting there. Just glancing around, everyone back there was sat on their phones, or day dreaming or even actually dreaming, with their heads on the desk in front of them. Not many people that was sat at the back was concentrating on the lecture let alone making notes. Louis’ eyes moved across to the other side of the room, seeing as he was sat on the end of one of the rows, next to the corridor. Sat to Louis’ left, with only the small space of the walk way to separate them was a boy, his hair slightly long, coming just past his neck. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a floral flowy shirt which exposed his tattoos all over his chest. A fedora was sat by his bag and boot clad feet which looked like they were falling apart. 

But what caught Louis’ attention was the tattered and dirty looking book which sat proudly in front of the boy. A copy of The Picture of Dorain Gray was taunting him, and Louis’ eyes widened. This boy had long skinny legs, just like the boy from the library. Louis was sat next t the book thief.   
For the next hour and a half, Louis sat staring at the boy, slowly getting more and more angry. Louis noticed that he was not interested at all in the lecture, doodling stupid drawings in the margin of the note paper instead of actually taking notes. He hadn’t even written the title of what they were doing. His hair was kind of long, scraping the neck of his shirt, but by the looks of the ends it had been freshly cut. His shirt was see through and hardly buttoned, he had a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses balancing next to Louis’ precious book, and his pointed finger was painted a pitch black colour and seemed to be peeling off. 

Louis couldn’t stop thinking about how he should approach this boy. He needed to know if he was the boy from the library, and when he was planning on giving the book back as Louis was so desperate to read it. It was a small novel, and would only take him an hour or so to read, so maybe he could convince the boy to let him borrow it?

After what seemed like forever, the lecture was over and Louis had to carelessly shove everything into his satchel before the mystery boy left. He left behind the boy, in the mix of the crowds and followed close behind as he waited to be in the open and away from the heard of people. Once they were outside on the green area in front of the building, Louis picked up his pace and landed right in front of the other boy. 

Unfortunately for Louis, the stranger had been on his phone and ended up smashing right into the boy, knocking Louis over onto the muddy grass. 

“Fuck! Are you alright mate, I didn’t see you there.” The book thief stated, as he reached a hand out to help Louis up. Without any sort of introduction Louis got straight to the point. 

“That book,” He pointed to the tattered book which the stranger held in one hand, “did you get it from the library today?” 

The boy shot Louis a strange expression before nodding slowly. Louis slumped his shoulders in relief. He had found the book thief. 

“Look, I ordered it and the library mixed up my order and accidentally lent it to you which would usually be fine but I have waited months for that book to get to the library to read and I would love it if I could just borrow it for a few hours to read and then you can have it back because as I have said I have been waiting ages an-” 

“What he fuck?” Harry interrupted Louis’ rambles by putting his hands in the air, a scowl on his face. “You’re crying because I have a book you want?” Louis nodded hesitantly. “Well, tough shit.” 

The boys expression was priceless. Louis was shocked, no one had ever sworn at him before, he didn’t tend to mix with people who use foul language at all. 

“But, you don’t understand I have been waiting months an-”

“And you can wait a few more weeks. I need to read this for that stupid fucking class and you can fucking wait cause I got it first.” The stranger continued to scowl as Louis just silently stared.

“Well, will you know when you will be done?” Louis frantically asked as the stranger stepped past him. He didn’t want to look like a freak and embarrass himself further but he was desperate for that book. 

“I am not a fast reader so don’t get your hopes up kid.” The book thief muttered lowly. He placed his fedora on his head as rain drops began to descend from the dark sky. Louis had little time before the boy would be gone and he was becoming desperate. 

“Well, I am good at reading, I can help you? We can read it together?” The boy looked Louis up and down after this remark and started backing away. Panic surged through the boy, it had taken the library so long to get that copy they wouldn’t have another one in stock in the foreseeable future. And if this boy was as slow at reading as he says he is, Louis will never get to read the bloody book! “My flat is number twelve I am in room five if you change your mind!” He called in a final shout at trying to get the novel but the boy had already walked off, and Louis doubted he had heard him. 

Later that night, his flat mates had all made pasta, and Louis was stabbing the mound on his plate with a fork as he sat in the confinements of his room. He was going over notes which one of his flatmates had taken from their lecture on character development as Louis’ were scarce and it was taking forever. All he kept thinking about was the damn book. The boy had been very snappy at Louis, and not very polite which is something Louis is not used to. 

Ariana Grande’s album Dangerous Woman was blasting through the boy’s headphones as he copied his friend’s notes, knowing nothing was actually going into his head. And that was the reason why he didn’t hear the rather obnoxious knock on his bedroom door. And so the boy was startled when he saw his door swing open from the corner of his eye, so much so that he flew off of his chair and onto the floor. 

And was greeted by the sound of loud laughter which filled his small bedroom. Stood in the doorway of Louis’ room was the book thief, and Louis was so shocked he didn’t even process the first words which left his mouth. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I remember you inviting me, I have your precious book.” Harry smirked, shutting Louis’ door with his foot and entering the small room without really being asked in by Louis. The small boy on the floor jumped up, brushing himself down. 

“Oh, right.”

An awkward silence ensued as both boys stared at each other, Louis sat back on his swivel chair by his desk. He busied himself by fiddling with the paper in front of him, pretending to out the stuff away but at the same time not quite packing it away. 

“I’m Harry.” The book thief introduced and Louis nodded. 

“Louis.”

Another awkward silence ensued. 

“So, Louis you still up for a little study session?” Harry asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Louis’ heart fluttered as he stared at the boy in front of him. Harry sure was intimidating, and in the low light which was emitted from the small light-bulb Louis felt even more nervous. Harry settled down on Louis’ bed, since the smaller boy was already occupying the only chair in the room.

“I didn’t think you would actually come.” Louis stated quickly, never once looking up at the boy laying back on his bed. He wasn’t lying, Louis didn’t even know that Harry had heard his offer, Louis wasn’t even sure if he actually meant it. He only blurted it in a blind panic as Harry had began walking away.

“I find reading hard. And you clearly don’t. We both have something which can help each other.” Harry replied quietly. Harry was confusing to Louis, at one moment he seems angry, swearing and snapping at the boy, and the next he is talking quietly and appearing slightly insecure. 

Not wanting to make the tense atmosphere to become worse, Louis pushed forward, taking the tattered book which was lying next to Harry on the bed and opening it up. 

“I usually make general notes on each chapter when I first read a book. So, I note on character development, the use of which tense the author uses, general points which are included, story arch progress. Just the general topics.” Louis reached over as he talked, grabbing his notebook from across his desk which held all his notes on the novels which they read. Louis was very organised, especially in his study and so he had notebooks and revision tools piled neatly across his room. It was defiantly an organised mess. 

Spinning around on his chair, Harry just stared at Louis with a blank expression. He didn’t seem to be prepared for study session, with no pens or writing equipment on him let alone a notepad or paper. Sighing, Louis flipped open his book, cringing slightly as he ripped a few pages out and passed them over to the boy. He then chucked Harry a black pen, not once making eye contact. 

“So, I’ll read the first chapter and then we will spend like 10 minutes talking about it and making general notes. You should be able to refer back to these notes with any essays which we will do on the book then. It gives a good base for knowledge on the novels.” Still, Louis ad not once looked at Harry.

“You’re smart then?” Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow. It was one of the first things the boy had said since Louis started rambling about the school work. 

“Not really,” Louis glanced up, his eyes locking on Harry’s finally. “just organised I guess.”

The two sat for the next few hours, Louis’ voice filling the room as he read the chapters, his voice not once faltering as he made his way through the book, forgetting anyone was in the room listening as he became engrossed into the novel. His eyes skipped through, over the words printed on the tattered book and Harry felt hypnotised, rarely able to focus on the words coming out of Louis’ mouth as he stared at the boy. Louis read the novel with such passion and enthusiasm it awed Harry.

“What did you think of that chapter?” Louis asked suddenly, placing the boom down on his desk as he grabbed his notepad and pen. Harry was stumped, the book was hard to understand at the best of times, but seeing as he wasn’t fully listening to the words anyway, Harry didn’t have an answer. “Let’s start with character development, what did you think of Sibyl Vane?” 

“She was over dramatic and killed herself.” Harry stated simply. The boy had a tendency to just state an event in the book, instead of actually what the event meant or the symbolic meaning behind it. Louis was trying to get him to change this, but it was proving to be a challenge.

“Think about it Harry, how does this show the characters views on love?”

Harry stared at Louis with a blank expression. Louis was silent for a few minutes, but soon it was obvious that Harry wasnt going to make an attempt to think and answer his question. 

“I’ll tell you what I think then.”

“I’m sure you will.” Harry muttered quietly to himself to which Louis ignored. 

Louis had already been thinking throughout the book what Dorian Gray thought on love. It was a complicated novel, and he knew that would be one of the topics which they will focus on at school.

“Well, with Dorian Gray it is obvious that he is naïve when it comes to love. He is in love with art, which is why he treats Basil the painter so well, and why he thinks he loves Sibyl Vane. But he doesn’t love her, it is clear when she loses the ability to perform well he falls out of love as he only loved the idea of her art not her personality. Maybe Dorian is unable to fall in love? And as for Sibyl well, she fell hard and fast in love with the idea of love too, she had only just met Dorian but she was so heartbroken from the rejection of him that she killed herself. That suggests she was very much in love with love, and was too sensitive to face rejection.”

“And what about you?” Harry asked when Louis had finished his statement. Louis was taken aback, since Harry usually just takes limited notes without discussion and allows Louis to carry on speaking. He had yet to pipe up with an opinion. 

“What do you mean?”

Louis was pretty confused by Harry’s question. They were talking about character development, not the readers view on the novel. 

“How do you view love? Are you more of a Dorian approach where you are interested in the concept but can’t find yourself able to feel it? Or are you more like Sibyl?” 

Louis was stumped. It was a strange question to be asked, Louis wouldn’t deem himself to be like either character to be honest. He wasn’t sensitive and obsessed with love like Sibyl but he defiantly had the ability to fall for someone, unlike Dorian. 

“I think I am more like Dorian.” Harry spoke when Louis made no attempt to answer the question. The atmosphere in the room was getting tense once again, but this felt different. Without thinking the boy rose from the swivel chair to sit next to Harry on the bed, finding it more intimate. 

“So, you have never been able to feel something for someone, with genuine feelings of admiration for example?”

Harry’s eyes darted down to Louis’ lips, and a small frown tugged at the corners of his lips. 

“No… I defiantly do feel things like that. I- uhm for example, I can point out things I admire about you.” Harry stated. “I like the way your eyebrows scrunch down when you read, concentrating so hard on the words in front of you that you seem to get lost. And I admire your eyes and you have very nice cheekbones and um I like the way you always reach up and push your fringe out of your eyes.” 

Louis was stunned. He didn’t know Harry was going to start talking about him. They hardly knew each other. 

“Well, liking someone’s appearance isn’t always admiring them.”

“I admire your personality. I admire the way you went out of your way to help a stranger when I arrived at your door. I admire your organisation and can already tell that you have a supportive and very giving personality. And most of all I admire how you are so stubborn and determined to get this fucking book.” 

Louis laughed despite the fact that this situation should be awkward. Harry was opening up to him, which was not something he thought would happen when Louis first met the rude boy hours prior. And all too soon Harry was leaning forward, towards the boy’s lips and Louis had just enough time to process what was about to happen before Harry’s mouth was on his. 

Sparks didn’t fly like what was described in the movies, and firework didn’t explode in his head. But Louis knew this was the best kiss he had ever experienced in his whole life. Their mouths moved in sync perfectly, and soon Harry had opened his mouth and Louis followed suit. Louis didn’t even have to think as he kissed Harry, everything seemed to come naturally as he allowed Harry’s tongue to explore his mouth. 

Pulling away, Harry smiled softly at Louis, still cupping the boy’s face in his palm. 

“That was amazing.” He stated, to which Louis laughed again burying his face in Harry’s neck. They literally only knew each other for a couple of hours, and they were already so close. Harry felt like Louis was one of those people where they would sit for hours and just talk. He could phone Louis at 3AM and talk to him about aliens and death and love and war and everything else and it would be completely fine and normal. “Will you let me take care of you tonight?” harry asked when he realised why Louis was hiding in his neck. 

Louis was not used to being kissed or treated like Harry was treating him. He had never had sex, or done anything more than a small drunken kisses at parties. Therefore, during their make out session he had started getting a little hot, and soon enough he was sporting a semi. The loose pyjama bottoms which Louis was wearing was starting to tent up. 

Louis whined slightly at Harry’s remark, very embarrassed. He had never done anything with anyone and he defiantly didn’t want his first time to be with a stranger, Louis had more respect for himself than that. “I’ve never done anything.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck, “And I wouldn’t be able to live with myself tomorrow when I never see you again.” 

“Louis.” Harry lifted Louis’ chin from out of his neck to look the boy in the eyes. “I would never ever leave you. Please let me teach you something like you have taught me today.” When Louis didn’t reply Harry carried on. “I don’t want you to feel pressured. I understand if you don’t want to yet but I still want to get to know you if that’s okay with you an-” 

Louis had to interrupt the boy. He was desperate to orgasm to put it bluntly and he was about to lose his chances. The boy felt like he wanted to take a chance, do something new and exciting. “Not sex.” Louis stated, looking at Harry in the eyes, and Harry instantly understood what the boy meant. 

“I’ll treat you good Louis, if you are one hundred percent sure.”

Louis nodded, and soon they were making out again. Louis’ heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour, his skin was tingling in the places where Harry’s hands lay. Soon the pair were laying on the bed, Harry on top of Louis, hovering over him as they kissed. 

“Can I take these off?” Harry muttered, and nervously Louis nodded. “You don’t have to be scared Lou.” 

Lou.

“I’ve never done anything like this before...” 

“If you have any conflicting thoughts, we don’t have to do this.” 

Louis shook his head. Even though he has only known Harry for a few hours, he had a strong connection with the boy. The boy has decided to trust his instincts tonight and just go for it. Harry doesn’t make him feel uncomfortable or pressured.

Harry waited, looking at the smaller boy in front of him with a soft smile. Although Louis had given him a response, he wanted a verbal one before he continued. He didn’t want Louis to feel as if he had to continue, and if he had any second thoughts or niggling feelings, Harry would stop immediately. He didn’t want Louis to think he was taking advantage of him. 

“No, please continue.”

Smiling, Harry pecked Louis’ lips before toying with the hem of Louis’ shirt. 

“Hands up babe.”

He peeled off Louis’ shirt which got caught for a few seconds on the boy’s face. Louis giggled as Harry untangled him from the material. Harry made small effort in unbuttoning his own shirt and dropping it off of his body. Tattoos littered his torso and stomach, making Louis want to trace the outlines. Instead Louis placed his hands over his own slightly pudgy stomach, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. 

“You are beautiful.” Harry stated, raising Louis’ hands from his abdomen in admiration. “I admire that.” He smiled, and Louis felt slightly more confident. 

Harry began kissing Louis once again, and slowly they both ended up laying naked on the bed. He did it in such as way where Louis felt more confident and comfortable, though he was still nervous. 

“Do you have any lube?” 

Laughter filled the air as Harry asked Louis the question when they had finally finished kissing. Reaching over to his drawer by his bedside table, he began rummaging through all the stuff. Louis’ friends had bought him lube and condoms for his birthday the year previous, which was a long time ago so he hoped they hadn’t like gone off? Could that even happen? Louis wasn’t sure. 

“Ooh, strawberry flavoured!” Harry laughed, and Louis covered his eyes in embarrassment.

“I haven’t used it before.” He mumbled.

“Well, let’s make a change to that.” 

Harry coated one finger in the strawberry smelling lube, before slowly pushing it into Louis. The smaller boy gasped slightly at the foreign feeling. Harry waited for Louis to get comfortable before he began moving, trying to find the bundle of nerves. He didn’t want to stretch Louis out, the whole process was to make the boy feel good. 

Louis had never felt anything like this before, and he didn’t have time to other think the process before sudden feeling of pleasure reached every inch of his body. Louis felt like his whole body was on fire, and he instantly let out the loudest noise in his life, something between a whine and a moan. Harry attacked that one part over and over again, and Louis felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

He was so overcome by the feeling that he didn’t even notice when he reached his climax. It wasn’t until the pleasure turned into a sensitive throbbing sensation that Louis came back to reality. Louis’ torso was covered, but that was last on the boy’s mind. He looked up at Louis’ hard member. 

“Need some help?” He asked quietly as he pulled himself to a sitting position. Harry shook his head, shaking his curls out. 

“You don’t have to I can get myself off.” 

Louis looked Harry in the eye with one raised brow, ever the sassy lad and pushed Harry down lightly by his chest. 

It didn’t take Harry long before he too climaxed after seeing what he had done to Louis only moments before. Louis only knew how to do a handjob, but Harry was sure he would be able to teach the boy new things if he wants, in the coming months. 

Both boys fell asleep, practically on top of each other and they lay on Louis’ single bed, notepaper and the precious book laying all around the room, long forgotten. Louis didn’t think it was possible but he had found something to take his mind off of that novel. 

The following morning, Louis was expecting to awake to an empty space next to his bed, but in actual fact Harry was still there, phone in hand as he scrolled through his FaceBook feed and opened his SnapChat’s. 

“Morning Lou” He greeted in a low voice. 

Louis was buzzing. Harry had stayed true to is word and had stayed. 

“If you aren’t busy today I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk around town? There’s this really cool shop where you can rent a bike and go through this trail which is really quiet and it goes through really nice scenic routes.”

When Louis first met Harry 24 hours prior he did not expect the boy to enjoy bike rides which went through “scenic routes.” 

“I would love to.” Louis smiled softly to himself, glancing up at Harry through his lashes. 

“I really fucking admire you, and I could sit here all day but I really need to pee.” Harry states, causing all of Louis’ nerves to dissipate. 

Louis has met a complete idiot, but he is very fucking happy.


End file.
